Harley's Torment
by XxXHarleyQuinnXxX
Summary: Harley and Joker have a fight....Harley experiences a new side of her clown.....the darker more forgetful side....
1. Chapter 1

Harley's Punishment

The vermin-infested basement was a place everyone avoided at all costs, so when the Joker had ordered that the unconscious form of his harlequin be thrown down there it was a shock to the somewhat slow henchmen. The two henchmen just did as they were told gently picking up Harley from where she lay unresponsive, bleeding at the Joker's feet. She had tried to show the Joker a magic trick, but it had not impressed him so he had decided to share some of his magic tricks with her. Now, the generally accepted answer to the question "do you wanna see a magic trick?" was either no or hell no….depending on the henchman. Harley apparently did not get that memo because she said in her usual bubbly tone "Sure Puddin' I'd love ta see a magic trick!" that led to the pencil trick. Just not in the eye this time…can't have a henchwoman with an eye patch….might be mistaken for pirates.

Anyway, the two henchmen were picking up their fallen comrade who they both, even though they would never in a million years admit it, had a soft spot for so that they could move her to the basement. Well, they were being extremely careful with her body because it was obvious that she had acquired several broken bones during the "magic show". The Joker didn't like that they were being careful so he grabbed the back of her neck dragging her behind him to the door of the basement pausing a split second to open the door before picking Harley up by her cowl swinging her around like a shot-put a few times and hurling her into the basement.

"That's how men handle problems," The Joker had snickered walking back to his planning table leaving the two henchmen to think about what had just happened. See….they were both relatively new to the Joker's crew, and knew that the Joker was an extremely sadistic, unpredictable individual but they had not known the relationship that Harley and the Joker shared. More importantly, they had not known that this was only the start of the punishment of Harley Quinn.

"Huh….wha happened?" Harley mumbles trying to pull herself into a sitting position. She can feel the broken ribs and arm screaming in protest as she manages to sit up. The darkness around her does not lessen when her eyes are open, it is unnerving and disorienting and she does not like it one bit. She flexes her muscles and grits her teeth when she feels the jolts of pain coming from her right arm and left leg. It feels like her left hip has been dislocated, maybe her right shoulder too.

This is stupid…if she had not tried to show Mistah J a dumb beginner's magic trick he would not have tried to show her more advanced ones. It was all her fault and she knew it. She would have to prove herself to Mistah J before he would let her out. She wondered if she would be fed while she was down here. Probably not, that would only reinforce the insolence she'd shown trying that magic trick…she probably only get water every few days…..and only that so she wouldn't die on him. That would ruin the punch line that much she knew. She would not be allowed to die until he came up with the perfect way to send her off. Therefore, she'd be given water….and maybe food every 5 or 6 days. She could live like that….as long as she could keep the rats away from her food and mostly from her in general. She sees the door at the top of the stairs open and sees someone back lighted coming down the stairs.

"Miz Quinn you okay?" Larry, the henchman asks flipping on a flashlight on so he can see.

"I'll be fine…..you don't happen to have any um bandages do ya?" Harley giggles sadly.

"Yes ma'am I brought ya some so you wouldn't bled to death on us….the Boss is extremely angry and I wouldn't be surprised if you were stuck down here for months…..or until he forgot what it was about….."Larry sighs," ya want some-ah help with bandaging those injuries and relocatin' that shoulder and hip?"

"Yeah….gimme something to bite….so I don't scream cause if Puddin' found you down here with me…..helping me get better you'd be dead and I'd be even worse than I am now…..so grab that piece of wood over there and hand it to me."Harley sighs pointing at a 2X4 plank. Once Larry hands it to her, she bites down on it.

"Here we go get ready to bite down….."Larry says grabbing a hold of Harley's arm so he can relocate it, jerking it back into place as Harley's teeth clamp down on the 2X4 and she lets out a small whimper.

"Sorry Miz Quinn….now we gotta do the hip. So here we go…" Larry grabs her leg and pops the joint back in place trying to ignore the sounds of pain that Harley is letting out. Harley goes limp as she passes out from the pain.

"Uh….Miz Quinn ya okay?" Larry asks before propping Harley up against a few bags of toilet paper and paper towels.

"I'll be fine….bandage my ribs nice and tight please….don't want ta mess 'em up anymore than they already are…."Harley groans as she comes to.

"Sure thang Miz Quinn….."Larry smiles before bandaging Harley's ribcage carefully but tightly.

"Oh and one more thing Larry…..don't call me Miz Quinn….call me Harley….I'm not your Boss….I'm not anything special….really just call me Harley please…."Harley sighs relaxing against the packages of toilet paper and paper towels.

"Sure thang Mi- I mean Harley, and if ya don't mind me sayin' you're special…..you treat me and Jojo like family…you act like we mattah so we don't mean Miz Quinn as a uh.…insult….we's just showin' ya some respect…..ma'am…."Larry mumbles bandaging the cuts gently.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months? Years? Centuries? Later.

Harley hadn't had any human contact since tha night she was tossed down here and Larry had risked his life so that she would not die. Every few days, no that can't be right….it had to be longer than a few days…..weeks? Months? Maybe years? Food was left at the top of the stairs for her. No visits from nobody. No hope. No anything. If it wasn't for the fact, she could feel her heart beating and that she was breathing she'd think she'd died and gone to the seventh level of Hell.

The shadows were leering at her, holding all the evil she'd done in their eyes. The rats and roaches were her enemies in this god-forsaken place and she knew that they were conspiring against her in their weird little language of clicks and squeaks and hisses. She'd accidentally bumped into something that smelled strongly of rotten meat and in her hastened retreat she'd fallen backward onto a rat nest. The rats had been on her in an instant nipping at her with their sharp little teeth. She had brushed them off but she could swear that they still were nibbling on her. After that, she had stayed as close as possible to the bottom of the stairs.

She hadn't showered since that night either, so her hair was hanging limp and sweaty against her head. She probably had lice, because she was scratching her head constantly. Her costume was more of shreds of fabric than a costume anymore. She smelled worse than a pack of wild dogs. The wounds had become infected and the pus wasn't helping the smell, it reeked and she was sure that if she ever got outta here it would take about a million of Red's herbal medicines to fix her up this time. She wonders why nobody has wondered where she is. She's sure that it's been at least a year since anyone's seen her; maybe Red just thinks she's dead.

Yeah….that's why Red hasn't busted in and saved her, Red hasn't seen her in forever and so she figures that the Joker's finally killed her. Nobody….nobody was gonna save her this time. She might as well die….nobody knew she was alive down here. Mistah J obviously had forgotten about his little Harlequin marionette. She couldn't make it to the top of the stairs, because of her leg. The leg was red, swollen, pus-filled and gross.

If she could make it to the top of those towering stairs that went up forever, she could bang on the door…..and maybe Mistah J would remember she was down here. She manages to stand for a second before collapsing onto the cold, uncaring concrete. She crawls forward trying not to aggravate the wound on her leg anymore than it already was. She makes it halfway to the top of the stairs before falling back down with a moan. The darkness surrounds her and she feels the world slipping, slipping, farther, and farther, away from her. The last sound she hears is a gasp and feet running, no….running wasn't fast enough to describe tha staccato pace as the feet came, flying? Flying down the stairs towards her, with that she relinquished her hold on the conscious world and slipped into the peaceful bliss filled world of her unconscious reality.

The safe haven was, where she was with Mistah J at a picnic. Eating a hamburger and fries while he told her jokes and cuddled her. Red was there laughin' and eating a salad, but it wasn't tha same Red she knew it was a Red who actually liked Mistah J. That was the only problem with this dream world….she knew that this could never, ever happened because Red would never like her Puddin'. So it wasn't real…and she was still in the dark, cold, scary basement.


	3. Chapter 3

She tries to wake up.

As she does she instantly senses several changes in her surroundings; for one thing she's no longer on the cold, unyielding floor of the basement…she's on an actual bed, for another she's somewhere warmer than the freezing basement, and for a third thing she can smell all sorts of exotic flowers, which is certainly an improvement over the stench of rotting meat and waste. The second thing she notices is that she's been put in some pajamas, and that there were actual blankets over her. At the moment she didn't care if she was still dreaming, or were she was, the feeling of actually being in a bed was so relaxing if she died the next instant she wouldn't mind. When she opens her eyes she sees that she is actually in a bed, but not a bed she recognizes, the room is filled with stuffed animals. The stuffed animals almost cover all the flowers that inhabit the room. She must be in Red's room….why isn't she in her room….she must be getting blood all over Red's sheets Red'll kill her.

She tries to get up but she can't because there's a weight on her right thigh and when she looks down she sees the familiar face of her bestest gal pal, Red. Red's so peaceful when she sleeps, Harley thinks giggling softly to herself, and if she ever knew I thought that she'd kill me. Wait a sec, why's she frowning? Harley thinks frowning a bit, oh she must be worried bout me….hmmm….should I wake her? Harley decides to wake Red by running her fingers through Red's hair gently but as she reaches out to touch the flaming red hair that fans out around Ivy's face pain shoots up her arm causing her to yelp. That yelp makes Ivy jump to attention.

"Harley…thank goodness you're finally awake…what hurts?" Ivy asks leaning down close to Harley's face.

"r.? W..w..w..water please?" Harley croaks smiling up at Red.

"Here you go….drink that nice and slowly okay? Don't gulp it down….just take small sips…"Ivy says handing a cup of cold water to Harley.

" Red…."Harley gurgles taking a small sip of the water.

"Harley…what the Hell happened? Why were you in that basement? How long had you been in there?" Ivy snaps staring

down at Harley expecting answers.

"I..I was tryin' to show…P.' a m..magic t..rick….and I messed it up….so he showed me some of his magic tricks. Then when I woke up I was in in in tha tha tha bas…bas…basement…."Harley sobs tears carving a path into her cheeks. She tries to sit up but her ribs scream in agony and she falls back on the pillows.

"Hush…..you can tell me later…..you will tell me later right now you need to relax, finish that glass of water and have something to eat…."Ivy whispers her hand stroking Harley's hair out of her face before gently wiping away the tears that have fallen.

"Whateva ya say Red…."Harley sniffles sipping on the water.

"Here…do you think you can manage a spoon?" Ivy asks turning towards the bed with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"It's a spoon how hard can it be?" Harley giggles reaching for the spoon and taking a spoonful of soup towards her mouth but something happens and her arm start trembling halfway to her mouth spilling the hot soup on her pajama top, "I'm a real sight ain't I? I can't even get soup in my mouth…."

"Shush Harl….it's okay…you're weak….who knows how long you've

gone without food….and water….you're dehydrated and malnourished….it's to be expected that you can't hold your arm steady long enough to get the food to your mouth….here open your mouth." Ivy sighs holding the spoon in front of Harley's mouth.

Harley opens her mouth and swallows the chicken noodle soup from the spoon, "Red? I thought you were a vegetarian? Why ya givin' me chicken noodle soup?"

"Because Chicken Noodle soup has shown qualities in helping sick people get better….so I figured what the Hell…it's not like I'm eating it….and last time I checked you weren't a vegetarian….so there….now eat the soup." Ivy explains spooning another mouthful of soup into Harley's mouth.

"Is this Campbell's Chicken Noodle? It tastes like it…" Harley giggles swallowing the soup.

"I didn't have time to make homemade chicken noodle….so I robbed a grocery store…..now shut up and eat." Ivy sighs rolling her eyes as she puts another spoonful in Harley's mouth.

"Red? I…I…don't feel so good…..everythin's all blurry and…" Harley sputters the soup in her mouth dribbling down her chin as her eyes become unfocused and glaze over.

"Harl, you there Harl? Harley answer me…I need you to follow my finger with your eyes okay?" Ivy asks before moving one of her fingers back and forth in front of Harley's eyes.

"Who turned out tha lights, Red? In addition, what finger? Am I back in tha basement….was tha chicken noodle and you and tha bed all a dream?" Harley asks a look of fear crossing her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley wakes up with a jolt to find that yes it all was a dream….the chicken noodle, the bed and most importantly Ivy, were all part of a sick dream. She's on the cold floor of the basement. In the dark, with no one to hear her sobs. She feels utterly abandoned, and no one cares. No one except the rats and roaches that are conspiring against her in this freezing seventh layer of Hell.

She was going to die down here with no one but the rats to mourn her. She was going to die….and she was afraid….what if Hell was worse than this? What if she was deemed too evil for Hell? What if the powers that be decided to create their own little personal place for her eternity of torment? What if by some miracles of miracles, she ended up in Heaven….only never to see Mistah J, Red, or any of the other rogues again?

What ifs weren't going to help any and she knew it….but couldn't keep them out of her head. What if Red discovered her down her when she was nothin' but bones….what would she do to Mistah J then? What would he do to her? What if the Bat found her, would he bury her? Tell Red where she was buried….or would he leave her to rot forever in this god-forsaken place….with the terrible rats and roaches that nibble when they think you're asleep…she hopes he'd bury her and tell Red so Red'll plant some flowers on her grave.

No! she doesn't deserve flowers….she deserves to be left down

here with the roaches and rats who nibble and nibble on you when you sleep….when they know you won't squash them beneath your foot….when they think you won't notice the fresh bite marks….that are all pus-ish and bruised.

When they think you don't hear their squeaks and hisses. When they think you won't mind them sampling you. When they….lie on you and bite your hands and feet and nose and lips…when they climb in the holes of your clothes and run up and down your body. When they know, you could not stop them if you wanted because you're exhausted from not sleeping enough because they keep you up all the time, with their conspiring whispers in the shadows…God the shadows….the shadows.

The shadows were almost worse than the rats and roaches. The shadows made no noise and nothing could keep them at bay. They were unafraid of the noises she made, they loved jumping out at her, trying to eat her light that sometimes peers down from under the crack of the door at the top of the stairs. They love to scare her, they leer and laugh silently, reminding her of Mistah J when he's mad at her. They remind her of the closets and the undersides of beds she was afraid of as a child, they remind her of a grotesque Bat, who wants her dead; they remind her of everything she's ever feared culminating into one vast entity. The fact that they surround her does not go unnoticed by her and the rats and roaches bear witness to her torment with laughing squeaks and clicks. The torment has to end at some point or she'll go mad….oh wait she already is.

She's slipping down the rope to complete and utter madness and she doesn't care anymore maybe utter madness will make the shadows go away…..maybe it'll replace the shadows with bright happy lights and colors…..maybe it'll replace the rats and roaches with hyenas and cats….that would be nice, hyenas and cats. Speaking of which where had the hyenas been, she hadn't seen them in at least two weeks before the night she was put down here. She wonders where they might be and shudders to think that her poor babies might be starving and alone.

Oh god! What if that was one of the hyenas she'd bumped into that night she had fallen into the rats nest, oh god…..She dry heaves just thinking about what if whatever that rotting thing was had been one of her babies. The door at the top of the never-ending stairs opens and light floods the basement for a brief second before the door closes and she's left in the dark again. She knows she should try to get to the top of the stairs so she can eat whatever scraps are left up there for her. She needs to eat or she'll die….dying sounds better all the time. But dying means going to Hell….and never ever seeing Red, or Mistah J again….she can't die…not until she sees them at least one last time. She doesn't really want to die…she likes the idea of giving up completely….she won't die because she's going to make it to the top of the stairs and eat that food.

She will make it….she knows she will even if it takes forever and a day. She won't die…because that would upset Mistah J and Red. Mistah J and Red….Mistah J and Red…..they need her….even if they haven't come and rescued her yet….it was only because it was her fault….all her fault that she was down here with the rats and roaches and the terrible, terrible shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

The rats and roaches would eat her food if she didn't make it to the top of the stairs soon. The fear of her food being gone makes her rush to her feet, only to have them collapse under her weight so she settles for crawling ever so slowly towards the stairs, wincing every time her leg scrapes against the ground.

She makes it to the stairs and lays panting for a while, before making her way slowly but surely up the stairs. She takes a break halfway up, to catch her breath and ponder what food will be up there this time, before she'd gone unconscious she was sure the smell of pizza had been coming down the stairs but that could have been days or weeks ago…..so it would probably be a surprise.

As long as it wasn't rancid meat again, that was what it was a few feeding times ago…..raw rancid hamburger, she had eaten it…but she'd ended up throwing up every few hours and dry heaving after that. She'd rather throw up then die though so if it was rancid hamburger again she'd eat it….even though it would make her wish she was dead for a few hours.

Once she was out of this she was never going to have a rare hamburger again….the hamburger would be well done or she wouldn't be having one. She didn't think she'd ever look at hamburger the same way again.

She continues to crawl up towards the top of the never-ending stairs, and when she finally gets to the ledge of the top step she fumbles for the tray of food she knows is there and is surprised to find a plate of pizza crusts and a could this possibly be a Butterfinger candy bar…..and a whole bottle of water! Oh my, someone felt guilty indeed. Not guilty enough to let her out but guilty enough to let her have a plate of crusts and a full bottle of water. It was oh so tempting to gulp the whole bottle of water right then and there but she resisted because who knew when she'd get water next….So she wouldn't drink the whole bottle she'd ration it. A swallow would do….maybe 2 itty-bitty swallows.


	6. Chapter 6

Then the pizza crusts which were soggy in something cool….she assumes it's sauce, until crust is in her mouth and the 'sauce' tastes metallic, almost coppery, and isn't as thick as sauce usually is….my god this is someone's blood….I'm eating blood covered pizza crusts…..I'm gonna be sick….Harley thinks spitting out the pizza crust. The metallic taste is still in her mouth and she gulps down some of her water.

The bottle's half gone even though she doesn't care anymore she just wants the taste of blood out of her mouth….in her panic she bangs her head against the heavy steel door sending a resounding bang through the warehouse and causing Harley to see stars.

The door swings open and there stands her glorious angel of chaos, her beloved…..Mistah J.

He doesn't seem happy to see her, in fact he seems extremely unhappy that she isn't dead yet…..maybe there was more to that pizza than she thought cause suddenly the world is spinning and she's tumbling backwards towards the bottom of the stairs.

Mistah J had reached out to her as she tumbled back off the first stair. Mistah J hadn't wanted her to fall…..that had to mean he had come to let her out! Only to be disappointed at how weak she was….so he had reached to give her a slap on the cheek to get her to snap out of it, so that he could make sure she was okay.

And then she'd gone and lost her balance and now he'd have to come and get her from down here instead….and that would mean that he'd have to make it down the treacherous stairs, and then go back up them with her in his arms, she couldn't let him do that….he could break his neck….then she'd lose Mistah J forever….

No! That mustn't happen….she'd go back upstairs and Mistah J wouldn't have to go down them and then they'd live happily ever after because that's what always happens in stories……right?

Yes, they'd live happily ever after her and Mistah J and occasionally Red….but her and Mistah J would definitely live happily ever after cause that what happens after the daring knight, that's Mistah J, right, rescues the princess, that's her? It never ends any other way…..right?

They were going to be living happily ever after and nerts to anyone who tried to stop them…..they'd live it up, who cares bout tha stupid Bat anyway! Mistah J was much, much better than the smelly old Bat anyway…..Mistah J with his cheese-grater abs, which were covered in little scars and some not so little scars, Mistah J with his lovely green hair, Mistah J who would nurse her back to health, so that she wouldn't have to leave him, Mistah J with his angelic smile, and sweet innocent laugh…..


	7. Chapter 7

Mistah J would help her get better….then she'd learn some actual magic tricks and he'd laugh at them and they'd live together forever, and get married…..then they'd have a Mistah J Junior and maybe a little Harley too….nah….he wouldn't like another Harley, but he'd love a little Mistah J.

Harley feels her strength returning and she attacks the stairs with renewed determination making it up in only a few minutes. Only to find her Puddin' glaring down at her. He yanks her up by her hair and she lets out a hoarse yelp of surprise and pain.

"Hiya Puddin'….miss me?" Harley croaks hoarsely smiling at him.

"Not really Pooh….."The Joker laughs darkly, "Silly little Harley-girl don't you remember who put you down here in the first place?"

"You did, cause I messed up a magic trick….so you had to show me some of yours." Harley answers looking frightened by his laugh.

"Things have been going oh so well since you've been down here…..did you know that I've discovered who Batman really is? Or that the Commissioner's daughter is Batgirl, or that I'm going to blow up city hall in 3 weeks? All this has been accomplished since you've been down here Harley-girl….guess that means I don't need you huh?" The Joker chuckles his grin stretched wider than usual.

"So…whatcha gonna do to me now? If you don't need me no more, why am I still alive?" Harley asks in a small voice looking like a cornered animal.

"Why we're going to play a joke on your good friend Plant Lady…..and then you're going to get to spend a good long time with her…..doesn't that sound fun Pooh?" The Joker giggles.

"What kinda joke Puddin'? Red don't have tha same sense of humor that we got….." Harley asks curious now, her fear fading at the thought of a joke.

"What we're going to do is save up all sorts of fruit and veggie peels for a while till we've got enough to lay you on top of….then I'll rough you up a bit and leave you on top of the compost pile, with a note saying that if she wants my leftovers she can have 'em! Get it?" The Joker giggles psychotically.

"I don't think she'll like tha joke Puddin'….she don't like it when I get hurt for the sake of a laugh…..she don't like me gettin' hurt period but especially when it's for a joke you came up with….." Harley whimpers meekly, her fear back again full force.

"Well…..then I'm guessing you don't want to do the joke? Cause if you don't well….you'll have to stay down here again….." The Joker asks shrugging as he looks down his nose at her.

"I'll do it….pl..please don't leave me down here again! I'll do it I promise!" Harley sobs begging with her eyes for him not to leave her down here again.

"Good….now until we save up enough you're gonna be staying down here…so I'll see you in maybe um….3 or 4 weeks? Alright?" the Joker grins and tosses Harley down the stairs again before slamming the door behind him.

No, .not all right….no he could not leave her down here for another month…it was not fair…she had already been down here for who knows how long, it just was not fair!

It was dark, cold, and scary down here, and she'd been so close to being out of there…..and now she was stuck back down here again! It wasn't fair, but then again when had anything she'd ever been a part of been fair? Even the gymnastics competitions had been rigged….the tests at school, her college years….everything hadn't been fair, they weren't fair for her, or they weren't fair for everyone else…


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by, as the pile of rotting food grew taller until it almost dwarfs Harley. She was sad to admit she'd been trying to eat some of the less rotted peels and skins; she hadn't been "fed" since the night with the blood coated pizza crusts. The peels and skins had made her sick, so much that she couldn't move when Puddin' came down with the next load of rotting veggies and when he noticed her unmoving form with an apple core in her hand, he'd laughed….

"Aww….didn't I tell you I didn't want tha rats to be eating our hard work so I sprinkled rat poison over everything….Pooh don't tell me you've been trying to eat this stuff?" He giggled kicking her hand so that the apple core rolled away, "I guess this could be like Snow White…..you've eaten tha poison apple now someone's gotta put you in a glass coffin to await your shining prince, eh Pooh?"

"Unh….mumpf….emfs…"Harley groans trying to answer him as he picks her up and lies her down on the pile of rotting food before bringing what looks like a long piece of sharp needle-looking rope from one of his bazillion pockets in his gorgeous purple coat. He almost lovingly wraps her wrists in what she now sees is a thorny vine that hangs down from the ceiling reminding her of the countless times Ivy's restrained her gently with the vines that could tear people apart…the vines that were always careful with her like she might break if they were too rough. She liked them well enough, especially when Red made them touch her lovingly, showing her that gentleness was as much as a turn-on as roughness was.

This joke was going a bit too far, making fun of her relationship with Red…..She tried pulling away from the hands that were securing her wrists high above her head in the thorny vines, but the rat poison was making her head swim, and all she could actually see was the bulge in his pants as he finished his work stepping back to admire it.


	9. Chapter 9

This was his favorite part of the plan, the roughing up of HIS little marionette for the main punch line…..the death of HIS harlequin toy….in the arms of that disgusting queen bitch….who he happened to know slept with HIS little marionette every time HIS harlequin had gone to HER seeking comfort and medical attention…..HIS marionette who living up to her name was oh so foolish and naïve to notice that the evil conniving Plant Bitch was taking advantage of her innocence playing her need for attention against the not so innocent desires of the Queen Bitch of Hell….serves them both right trying to mess with what He'd worked so hard to create….HIS harlequin girl….HIS HIS HIS not HERS HERS HERS….HIS harlequin was HIS and not HERS and if it came down to it she'd always be HIS harlequin, even if she was dead….even if it was just to spite HER…..he'd do it….just to spite HER….HER she made his blood boil….HER with HER holier-than-thou attitude and way of talking down to everyone what could HIS harlequin possibly see in HER? Surely, he was a better lover than that SHE-DEVIL was. HIS harlequin marionette needed to learn just exactly who her OWNER was…..HIM not HER….and he'd show them both exactly what happened when the pet tried to out do the MASTER…or the pupil, the mentor, the fool, the clown….comparisons were endless….but none described what exactly would happen to the unfortunate soul who tried to out show the showman…..THEY would find out firsthand…..

He places the phone near her head as the dial tone echoes off the walls of the basement, he notices that his little harlequin is already glassy-eyed and he slaps her across the face hard as the phone is answered, "Who the Hell is calling me at 3 in the morning….this had better be goddamn important…."

"Hi…hi…ya Red….it's me Harl….c…ca…can you come….down….here….and get….me…?" Harley stutters seeing that the Joker had a mallet in his hand that wasn't holding the phone in front of her face making a shh sign with one finger he swings the mallet down on her left knee, making it give a sickening crunch as the bone gives way to the mallet. Harley lets out a pain-filled howl even though he had said to be quiet and in retaliation, he brings the mallet around and slams it down on her pelvis, giggling madly when that too gave way under the force of the mallet.

"HARL? WHAT'S GOING ON HARL? GODDAMNIT ANSWER ME!" Ivy's voice echoes around the room bouncing off everything until it seems a thousand Ivies are asking the same question.

"N…no..nothin' Red….just….no…thin' …nothin' at all…..me and P…p…Puddin' was just havin' a fight tha's all….it's ge…gettin' kinda bad though…."Harley sobs writhing in pain causing the thorny vines restraining her arms to dig even deeper and increasing the pain.

"Harl….hang on a few more minutes I'll be there and then that clown is going to get a piece of my mind…."Ivy growls darkly before finally hearing the dark giggling from said clown.

"Oh…oh…..my little Petunia I don't think this lil harlequin toy will last a few more minutes…this lil toy's breaking down fast isn't she?"

"No…I. I'll be okay R…Red….don't kill ya self gettin' here….oookay?" Harley hiccups trying not to sob or give away how much pain she's in. The last thing she wants is Ivy to kill herself trying to rescue her….it'd be all her fault that Red was dead….and she couldn't have that….no matter how bad she got…even if she died at least Red wouldn't be dead because of her….

"I'll be there as soon as I can….don't hang up sweetie okay don't hang up on me….."Ivy murmurs soothingly to Harley forgetting that the Joker can hear everything she's saying.

"Aww….looks like her minutes have expired….indefinitely….sorry better luck next time Pammy…."The Joker chuckles as he watches Harley slump in the restraints unconscious hanging the phone up as curses from Ivy start coming through.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley's P.O.V (it was just too hard to write in any other way)

I groan as the thorns dig even deeper into my wrists, opening my eyes to see the beloved face of my angelic tormentor's face wide with his smile as he giggles psychotically at me. His eyes dancing mischievously with excitement at my pain. It was then I knew I wasn't going to survive this joke. His bright green eyes shining with the light that always came from the thought of killing someone had given it away, honestly I'm not afraid of death or what he'll do to me before letting me die, it was the thought that I had probably lured my best friend into an obvious trap.

It was the thought that Red was gonna die because of me, my cowardice and not being able to handle the dark, cold basement. Red with her witty way with words, Red with her beautiful red hair, Red who absolutely loved plants, yet at the same time managed to love me almost more than them. Red was gonna die all because I couldn't handle it….gawd I hope I die before she gets here because if I'm not dead she'll be paying attention to me instead of of that monster….that monster who was going to kill us both…..that monster who has me tied up in a mockery of Red's tying me up.

I'd rather die now then see what would happen to Red if she saw me like this…..she'd swear off the vines, thinking me too traumatized by them, or worse thinking I'd want them more because he used them on me too…..so some how I'd put him in my head when I was with Red. I'd never do that, but she thinks that I don't love her as I love him….when in all actuality I love her more than him…..I'm afraid of rejection, so I come back to him, and let him treat me like a bag of crap, but I'm really waiting to get sent back to Red's cause I know she can't turn me away when I'm hurt, or upset.

Red always takes care of me, but if she knew how I felt…I don't think she'd let me spend the night curled up next to her, I'd probably be told to stay in my room and the hugs wouldn't be allowed….so I wait till I have enough injuries to warrant a visit and she lets me love her, under the pretense of friendship and sisterly love. When I know that I've fallen hard for her and somewhere deep down, she knows it too. I won't tell her because I'm terrified of rejection, she won't tell me because she thinks I'm always going to love my Puddin'…

I hear the door at the top of the door open and slam against the wall, and then the staccato pace of Red's boots on the stairs, it sounds like she's taking them 3 at a time. Puddin's face is no longer

in my line of sight and I feel my shoulder dislocate under the pressure of holding my entire weight by my arms, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, honestly. Still I can't hold back the whimper of pain as it happens, and that causes Red to appear by my side almost as if by magic. She shushes me, wiping my bloody hair from my face, cooing to me as if I'm one of her plants. Then she notices the vines around my wrists and she curses, the plant bristles up causing the thorns to go deeper still, I'm surprised they haven't poked all the way through yet, it feels like it. She then tries to calm the plant down into making the thorns recede from my wrists, wincing at the squelches as they take hunks of skin with them. I mumble something, that was meant to reassure her but she takes it as a whimper of pain at the thorns again, and tells me that it's going to be alright and why don't I explain everything to her while she gets me outta here. So I try, but my jaw isn't working…I can't open my mouth or even really feel it, ah…there it is it hurts like hell but I can feel it now….better than nothing I suppose.

"Red….red ya gotta get outta here….he's he's gonna kill us both…..he's gonna let me watch cha die….or maybe he'll make ya watch me die…but either way we're both gonna die….painfully…so leave…leave me here….and save ya self….I can't bear tha thought that I'm responsible for ya death….so go on get outta here while ya still can, please?" Harley whimpers looking up at Ivy with terrified blue eyes hoping that for once Ivy would listen to her.

"Harl….I am not leaving you here so that your psychotic lunatic of a 'boyfriend' can kill you….He can't kill me….he's just pulling your chain, sweetie. He wouldn't dare kill me because then you'd have to find somewhere else to crash when he kicks you out. And he'd have to find where their hideouts were so that he could storm in and take you back. That's why he'll never kill me….so I'm getting you out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop me. So there." Ivy says smiling at Harley one of those 'would I ever lie to you' looks that Harley always falls for.

"But…but he…he's gonna kill me….and then if I'm dead there's no reason for you to be alive….so he'll kill you….so get outta here….he's gonna close tha door in 2 minutes….you've got time to get out…or try to get me out….he's left it up to you….now I'm tellin' ya ta get tha Hell out…I can't have you die cause I'm holdin' you back….so go on get out….I…I don't want your help….I can get myself outta this…..so leave…can't ya tell I don't like ya anymore?" Harley sobs trying her best to convince Ivy to leave.

"I don't believe that…and I won't until you can actually say 'I hate your guts Poison Ivy' without blubbering and sobbing. So I'm going to get you out of here, and you can thank me later." Ivy smirks trying to gently lift Harley up without causing her pelvis or knee to move too much.

"I hate your guts Poison Ivy and I never wanna see you again." Harley practically growls through gritted teeth before spitting in Ivy's face.

Ivy drops Harley in shock before snapping, "Fine. You hate me…and never want to see me again? Don't come crying to me when your 'Puddin' ' won't put out for you…the next time you show up on my doorstep you will be eaten by the flytrap."


	11. Chapter 11

don't own nothing just realized that I've not yet said that....guess I've been distracted.....just a little bit

Ivy had stormed out of the basement like the Drama Queen she was, and Harley was actually glad that she had managed to get her to leave without her, true she'd probably just lost her best friend….but at least Red wouldn't die anytime soon because of her. She had that to be thankful for at least, it didn't look like Puddin' was too happy with their little spat, but he could do whatever he wanted now that Red was safe.

"Pooh….why did you chase off your lovely petunia?" Mistah J asks his grin not matching his glaring eyes.

"I didn't want her ta get hurt Puddin'….so I told her ta leave….I didn't chase her off at all….how could I you shattered my knee remember?" Harley grumbles darkly glaring defiantly back at him.

"You know what I meant…..why did you encourage her to leave….I told you to let me do the talking….I even dislocated your jaw so you couldn't and you just had to go and relocate it so that you could let your friend get away……"The Joker scolds frowning severely at Harley.

"I did not want her hurt. I did not want you to kill her. Therefore I 'encouraged' her to leave….and she actually listened for once. Good for her." Harley growls before spitting in the Joker's face.

"Ah…..touched a nerve did me with this joke? Or maybe I just haven't given my Harley-girl a proper 'talking to' in a while could that be it? Maybe your little Petunia will enjoy watching your death? Do you think so?" The Joker asks in that sickeningly sweet tone that Harley knows always comes before the worst beatings, the tone people use when asking little kids if they want to use the Batman or Superman toothbrush….it's not a choice but they have to pick one…..right?

"None of the above Joker….I'm sick and tired of being your punching bag…..you've gone too far this time….pushing my limits….there's a quote that describes this perfectly if only I could remember it…..ah yes "character, like a photograph, develops in darkness"….that sounds about right…and how long was I down in this Dark basement….with only shadows for company?" Harley asks practically growling at him as she stares him down.

"Ha! You've finally grown a backbone Harley the Ha Ha Harlot? Who lets everyone whose anyone walk all over her? Who gives in to the slightest lovingly touch of anybody? Who never says no, no matter what it is you ask of her? That Harley? Is done being my henchwoman extraordinaire? Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!" The Joker cries out in laughter.

Harley's fist comes up and socks him in the jaw as she starts talking showing absolutely no emotion as she does so, "Yes. I am done bowing down and worshipping you. There's nothing you could do to me now that would make me want you again….you've taken my sanity, you've taken my family by taking my sanity, and now you've taken my one friend I had and made me end my friendship with her, so you've taken every last thing I've had and twisted and mangled it till it broke and you were left without a toy....so yes I'm done being with you."


	12. Chapter 12

sorry guys I know ya'll deserve more…but school's terrible so it's short and I still don't own Batman or any recognizable characters.

Harley knew she was in trouble because she definitely hadn't punched Mistah J hard enough to knock him out, and with the mood he was in anything less than that would only serve as fuel. So it was a complete surprise when all he did was tie her back up and slap her silly before going up the stairs, turning the lights off, and shutting the door. She can hear his footsteps as he walks across the warehouse floor. She can't see anything, but she knows the rats are advancing on her, like starving dogs thrown a steak.

She is glad to have the darkness shattered by the little red light blinking,2 seconds off, 5 seconds on, off on off on off on…didn't go off this time and it's making that severely annoying continuous beeping noise….like the one most bombs make before they go off, and her gladness turns to dread as the bomb goes off. The ominous swaying of the warehouse is visible on the street as the Joker skips merrily along the sidewalk, he had been getting bored of that hideout anyway, so he was killing two birds with one stone in his opinion.

3 hours later

The Gotham P.D. had been slow to arrive on the scene of the burnt warehouse, seeing as there had been a series of mysterious packages giving off laughing gas all around Gotham. The flames were smoldering in the ruins and Detectives Bullock and Montoya were sent in to investigate what caused the fire, if there were any causalities, normal police procedures like that. The warehouse's floors had caved into the basement so rubble was everywhere, soon after the detectives had started combing the ruins, Batgirl had shown up beginning her own search for clues.

Stumbling amongst the ruins of the basement she finds a scorched scrap of cloth, as she yanks at it trying to free it she hears a whimper from deep under the pile of rubble. Quickly removing as much rubble as she can, she discovers the body of the Joker's broken harlequin.


	13. Chapter 13

Yet again…..so sorry bout the long periods without updates…..I hate doing this to you guys…ya'll are the best people ever for continuing to read this as it drags along….but enough chit-chat on with the story.

A faint pulse wavers on, as the body of the broken harlequin is carted out of the ruins on a gurney. Batgirl walks beside the gurney, glad for once that her mask hid her face, seeing as tears were running unbidden down her cheeks. She didn't understand why, she certainly wasn't friends of the fallen jester, but she still felt some unknown dread that if the Joker had finally decided that his little toy was boring him, that Gotham would be next to be his new toy….and what that meant was weeks without sleep, stressful days, worse nights, losing weight from infrequent meals between long patrols. The typical rants from Bruce on how they had to be extra careful with this villain, as if they all hadn't dealt with him on a million separate occasions, or how now that his daffy dame was out of commission he'd be even more dangerous because she tended to be easier on the sidekicks, while he went for the low blows, and killing ones. As much as Bruce hated to admit it, it would be a dark day for Gotham when it lost its Clown Princess of Crime, because it would mean the end of convenient escapes for hostages, loose bindings and lower causalities from the Joker's "pranks".

She was surprised to see the sparkling blue eyes of the aforementioned Princess of Crime gazing at her with an amount of sanity, usually absent. Harley had been through far too much to be this aware of her surroundings, it was obvious that the Joker had knocked her senseless then left her for dead….and yet here she was still conscious, staring back with a bemused expression on her face as Batgirl looked on as she was loaded into the ambulance. How this was possible Batgirl didn't know and she didn't really care because as much as she hated to admit it she was glad that she wouldn't have to start the process of turning every corner of Gotham looking for the clown tonight.

"Babs Gordon…that's ya name…..right Bratgirl?" Harley asks coughing up a bit of blood.

"How do you know? Who told you?" Barbara snaps, gaze hardening at the thought that the Joker's henchwench knew who she was, which probably means that the Joker knows too.

"Mis..Mistah J told me….when he was gonna let me outta tha basement…"Harley mutters looking like a terrified little girl.

"Great…..just great…"Barbara growls scowling," Just what I need this week….a maniac killer clown, and his loony sidekick know my real name, and could barge into my life at any point...and that's on top of the lecture I know I'm going to get when I report back…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry about this Babsy, didn't mean to make ya life more difficult…"Harley sniffles looking a lot like a kicked puppy as the ambulance doors close.

"Hey….I'll ride with her and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble." Barbara sighs opening the doors and climbing in next to the gurney.

"Ya don't have ta do this Babs…..I ain't nothin' but a henchwench to tha most psychotic rogue in ya gallery…..so ya don't have ta do this." Harley mumbles still looking slightly pathetic.

"Since when is my name Babs or Babsy? Only friends get to call me that….if you could please just referred to me as Batgirl or if you must Bratgirl…." Barbara sighs heavily regretting the decision already to accompany Harley to the hospital.

"I thought we was friends Bratsy? I mean sure we have a love hate relationship but I still thought we was friends…." Harley asks looking confused, brow furrowed thinking.

"You thought we were friends? What about all those times you've tried to kill me? How could those be explained then?" Barbara asks sounding shocked.

"Yeah I though we was friends, yeah I might've tried ta kill ya once or twice, but that was cause ya hurt my Mistah J…..or ya hurt Red…..or…or it was Mistah J's orders!" Harley explains her voice raising an octave as she tries to convince Barbara that they were too friends.

"So that time with the bazooka, when it was just me and you, you were acting on "Mistah J's" orders?" Barbara asks skeptically, one eyebrow raised beneath the cowl.

"Welllll…..maybe not that time…..that time I was tryin' ta keep myself from fallin' off tha buildin' and it was dark and I couldn't see all that good and it was a rainin' and thunderin' and lightenin' and it was scary as Hell….so forgive me for accidentally shootin' ya with my bazooka!" Harley grumbles pouting like a little girl whose just been told that she can't have another cookie.

"I was on bed rest for 3 weeks, Harley! That was a bazooka! It could've killed me!" Barbara shouts throwing her hands up in the air, losing her temper before regaining control as she notices Harley's reaction.

"S..s.…..please….please don't hurt me…..please I won't nevah shoot ya with tha bazooka ag…again….I..I…I swears!" Harley whimpers, flinching away from Barbara, eyes shut tight, hands balled into fists.

"Harley….it's okay I didn't mean to scare you….calm down…you're okay….I won't hurt you….just calm down…" Barbara murmurs trying to calm Harley down reaching out to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"L…l...l…l…leave me alone…..I don't know wha ya want but just leave me alone!" Harley cries scrambling back away from Barbara's hand, falling backward off the gurney.

"Harley calm down! You're going to hurt yourself worse than you already are…." Barbara sighs picking up the struggling harlequin and setting her back on the gurney, freezing at the look in Harley's eyes.

Harley's eyes have a haunted look to them, and as Barbara watches they fill to the brim with tears. Harley doesn't let them fall as she blinks them away once again reminding Barbara of a lost little girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's short...and I still don't own Harley or anybody you recognize.....reviews are always welcome...and they make my day!

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm sorry I lost my temper," Barbara says calmly trying to calm Harley down.

"Ya sure ya ain't gonna snap? I tend ta invoke that response from people….I mean Bats, Birdboy, Red….Mistah J…they all snap more when they're around me…" Harley mumbles looking warily at Barbara unsure if she's safe or not.

"I'm sure I'm not going to snap…I didn't mean to scare you, it's just you're so clueless to the consequences of your actions sometimes…and it gets on my nerves…does Ivy know what happened with the Joker?" Barbara asks, looking curious," and if she did why did she leave you there? Ivy wouldn't do that….she hates it when he hurts you….so she must not have known about it, right Harley?"

"She knew…she tried ta save me….but Mistah J was gonna kill us both…so I told her ta leave….and well she wouldn't listen…said she wouldn't leave me till I said that I hated her guts and never wanted ta see her again…and I couldn't jus let her end her own life ta try and save mine….so I told her I hated her guts….and she stormed out…and Puddin' got mad and I hit him…and he tied me up and left me in tha dark, cold, nasty b…b…b…basement again…with tha bomb…"Harley explains, whimpering by the time she gets to the basement part.

"Shhh…Harley it's over now, you're safe….you're on your way to Gotham General….and then you'll be in Arkham…but since the Joker hasn't been captured yet, he won't be able to get to you…so you'll be perfectly safe….I promise…."Barbara explains patting Harley on the shoulder softly, smiling sadly.

"Ya don't understand! He can get ta me anywhere! He's tha Joker, for Pete's sake!" Harley sobs hysterically, throwing her hands up.

"He thinks you're dead, Harley….he isn't going to be looking for you." Barbara sighs rolling her eyes.

"Tha news'll find out that I'm in tha hospital or that I'm back at Arkham and when they do, he'll find out that I ain't dead and then he'll hunt me down…and he'll finish me off….and there ain't nothin' no one can do ta stop him…that's tha godforsaken truth!" Harley sobs wiping at her eyes trying to keep the tears from running down her face.


End file.
